


I'm Not Bitter Anymore (I'm Syrupy Sweet)

by windycity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, I mean kind of, Just fluff to be completely honest, M/M, Mandy is a good mother, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycity/pseuds/windycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey babysitting his niece somehow leads to him and Ian getting engaged. With a ring made of foil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Bitter Anymore (I'm Syrupy Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote tonight very quickly, I don't even know where the idea came from. Still not native English speaker so there will be mistakes, sorry about that! Little out of character probably.

"Uncle Mickey!", Adira's high-pitched voice came from the kitchen, making the dark haired man lying on the couch nearly jump.

Mickey furiously rubbed his sleepy eyes thinking about all the objects Mandy would use to kill him if she knew he was snoozing while babysitting.

"What is it Addie?", he yelled back, still kind of out of this world.  
"Come here", the little girl ordered and Mickey got up from the couch almost immediately. It was almost funny how the 5-year-old had him wrapped around her finger.

He walked to the kitchen to find his niece practically sprawled on the round kitchen table with a dramatically bored look on her face.

She was wearing a white summer dress that Mickey guessed was little too big for her, and a colorful wristband on her right hand. Her dark curls were all over her chubby face like they always were, and her eyes, - God those eyes reminded Mickey of his mother-, they were light blue and so big that they took the "puppy eyes" definition to a whole new level.

"I want to do crafts", the girl said sitting more properly now.  
"I don't think we even have pens and paper in this house", Mickey pointed out and when he saw the disappointed look on Adira's face, he added: "I'm sorry, squirt."

"That's okay", the 5-year-old seemed recover quickly. "I'm sure we can figure something out."  
Mickey smiled at the way she talked like an adult and for all he knew Adira wasn't your typical five-year-old at all. She was witty and even sarcastic at times, a miniature version of Mandy like Ian had put it.

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Let's just look around."

A ten minute search around the house resulted a handful of items that weren't supposed to, but could be, used for doing something artsy. They'd gathered it all on the kitchen table and now Adira was scanning through it with a satisfied look on her face.

Mickey sat down, he was no Picasso but he had promised to help because, apparently, _that's what uncles do._  
"I want to make a foil ring", Adira said after she had taken awhile to go through the stuff on the table.  
"A pretty one like that one mom has."

Mickey laughed at that, and took a sip from his beer. Mandy would kill him for drinking while babysitting too, when had she become such a responsible parent Mickey didn't know, but if there ever was a time man had earned his beer, this was it. Running around with a five-year-old all day long was no easy job, Mickey was coming to realize.

Adira ripped of a vast piece of the foil, then suddenly stopping and looking over at Mickey's left hand that was holding the beer bottle.  
"Why don't you and uncle Ian have rings?", she asked.  
Shit. Mickey coughed, earning himself some time to think about the conversation in head of him.

"Uh", he ran his hand through his hair. "We are not married."  
"Why?", came another straightforward question.

"I don't know actually", Mickey sighed, hoping that the explanation was enough for the little girl. And as lousy at it was, it seemed to work.  
"Oh, well I think you should be", she said nonchalantly and ripped of another piece of the foil and handed it over to Mickey whose relieved look turned into a confused one.  
"You're gonna make one too", the girl said firmly. "For Uncle Ian."

\---

When Ian finally got home that night, he found the two Milkoviches curled up on the couch, watching TV.

"Uncle Ian!", Adira cheered when she saw the redhead enter the room.  
"Hey Addie", Ian walked over to ruffle her curly hair. "What are you doing up so late?", he asked then, shooting a pointed look at Mickey who was half asleep on the couch.

He knew Adira was going to wake up before 7 no matter what time she'd gone to bed, and staying up late just meant she was gonna be overly energetic and Mandy was going to be mad at them for bringing home a Duracell bunny instead of well-rested 5-year-old. But as much as the thought of pissing of Mandy, who on top of all was eight months pregnant, sent shivers down Ian's spine, he couldn't help thinking how adorable Mickey looked pressed against Adira on the couch.

"I don't think Uncle Mickey remembered my bed time was an hour and half ago", the little girl pointed out.  
"I can see that", Ian laughed. "C'mon, we've got to get you to bed or otherwise your mommy is gonna be really mad at us. Right, Mick?"

An approving grunt came from the couch as Ian lifted the girl in his arms. He walked to the bathroom and sat Adira down on the washing machine, other hand still supporting her back while the other went through the small cabinet above the sink looking for the toothbrush they kept there for her.

"Look what we made!", the girl suddenly squealed when Ian was putting on her pajamas. She shoved her finger on his face and Ian took her hand on his and studied the simple band made of foil around her finger. He smiled.

"A ring! That's really great."  
"Uncle Mickey made one too", she announced then. "For you."  
"He did?", Ian raised an eyebrow and lifted the girl back in his arms again.  
"Yes, it's really pretty too!", the girl said and leaned her sleepy head on the redhead's shoulder.  
_____

Thirty minutes and two and half bedtimes later Adira fell asleep on the small beige couch they kept at the extra room placed next to theirs. After just watching her sleep awhile, Ian tiptoed out and returned to the living room where he found Mickey exactly where they had left him.

He bent over the couch to give him a quick peck on the forehead before he dropped himself on the couch too, not bothering to move Mickey's legs on the way.

"Ow, fuck!", the other man groaned as he automatically jerked himself up, now sitting next to Ian who had a playful smirk on his face.  
"Asshole", he added and reached for the beer that he'd left on the table.

"Rough day?", Ian asked, unable to wipe of the smile from his face.  
He loved coming home to find his man cranky after a day of babysitting and it just made him want a kid of his own even more.

Mickey didn't answer. His sleepy eyes were scanning the almost empty beer bottle, making it look like just taking a sip from it was too much work.

"So I hear you made me a ring?", Ian asked when he remembered what Adira had told him.  
Mickey nodded towards the coffee table. "It's there somewhere."  
Ian found the foil band easily, and maybe it wasn't as nice as the one Adira had made, but he was just surprised Mickey had even agreed to make one.

He looked over at the other man to notice he had been watching him.  
"The kid wants us to get married", he explained to Ian.

Ian didn't answer for a little awhile, he just kept looking the ring in his hand like it was more than a piece of foil.  
"Why don't we?", he finally managed to blurt out.  
"Why don't we what?", Mickey asked as if he didn't know what was going on there. He looked over at Ian who seemed to be panicking over his response, as if the thought of getting married had never crossed Mickey's mind as well.  
"Get married", Ian said simply.

"Okay", Mickey's answer came out just as simple.  
"Okay?", Ian's voice was surprised to say at least.  
"Yeah, fuck it, let's get married", Mickey laughed and took the foil ring from Ian.

He then took the redhead's left hand on his and slid the ring on his finger. It was really small and frankly it looked horrible but Ian was looking down on it like it was one of those old shiny diamond rings that cost more money than their house ever did.

"You do realize that a 5-year-old just practically just got us engaged?", Mickey asked him with the biggest grin on his face and Ian leaned over to kiss him.  
"In our defense, she's a really smart five-year-old", he laughed against Mickey's lips.

"We should probably get like, proper rings at some point though", Mickey said, leaning their foreheads together.  
"Why?", Ian asked defensively, now looking down at his hand again.  
"Because, first of all, it looks ridiculous", Mickey listed as he gently stroked the red skin below the ring. "And it has already scratched your skin."  
"I don't care", Ian told him. "I kind of like it. And I like you."  
Mickey snorted and leaned in for another kiss just because this was his life now and he could do that whenever the fuck he wanted.  
"Yeah, you're kind of okay, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from an awesome Paramore song called "I'm not angry anymore."


End file.
